


Courtney and Gwen: Total Drama University

by RottenPines



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenPines/pseuds/RottenPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Total Drama All-Stars, Courtney wants nothing more than to move on and forget about the past, but when a familiar face becomes her new college roommate, the two girls are forced to come to terms with their feelings towards one another. Contains Courtney X Gwen. Chapters 8 & 9 are NSFW. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're my new roommate?! (Courtney)

It was already pretty late in the afternoon when Courtney began driving up the narrow street leading to the campus' residence halls.

"Finally, I'm here!" she sighed, taking in the scenery. It had been a long and grueling couple of months, but after passing the LSAT and applying to the best law schools in Canada, the young overachiever had finally reached her goal. She had been accepted to the Faculty of Law at McGill University.

Never mind that her first choice was The University of Toronto

"You can't always get what you want . . ." She hummed along to the radio with a giggle as The Stones played on some crummy college rock station. She couldn't help but laugh at her own laid-back attitude. A year ago, she would have been furious. She probably would have jumped in her car and made the trek up to Toronto, just so she could personally berate some poor girl from admissions, but after everything she's been through; the backstabbing, the betrayal, the . . . mistakes, she realized, quite simply, you can't always get what you want.

You want to win a million dollars? You get stabbed in the back by a bunch of liars and cheats.

You want a stable, reliable boyfriend? You get to watch him make out with a Goth Slut on national (no, international) television.

You want to bury the hatchet and finally put that horrible ordeal behind you? You get your secret plans exposed by some spazz with multiple personality disorder, and now things are worse than ever!

"Although, I guess that last part was kind of my fault . . ."

Whatever! Sure, Total Drama All-Stars might have been a disaster, and yeah, Courtney might have watched both her dreams of winning a million dollars and her newly reforged relationship with Gwen get flushed down the toilet, literally! Yes, Courtney blamed herself, in part, for what happened, and wished she could go back and stop things from ending up the way they did, but hey, it's just like the song says, "You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you find you get what you need!"

Courtney needed this. She needed to forget about the past. She needed at least one thing in her life to go her way. It might not have been her dream college, but she was going to one of the best law schools in the country, and that was a win in her book. Courtney smiled as she parked her small hatchback a block away from McConnell Hall.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered. "This is Courtney."

"Finally," the voice on the other end responded. "I've been trying to call you all afternoon!"

"Oh . . . sorry," replied Courtney. "I never answer my phone while driving. You know, studies show that you're five times more likely to get in an accident-"

"I don't care. Listen, this is your resident advisor. I'm calling because your crap has been clogging up the hallway all morning."

"Right, I had a moving company deliver my things this morning. I guess they must have left it in the hallway." Courtney laughed uncomfortably. "I just pulled up to the hall. I should be there in a minute if you-."

"Don't strain yourself, girly. We're hand trucking your crap out of the hallway as we speak- Ow!" the RA yelped. "Don't follow so close with that thing, you idiot!"

". . . sorry." A voice in the background replied.

"So yeah," the angry woman continued. "We're leaving your stuff with your roommate, okay?"

"My roommate?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I got her info right here," the advisor paused. "Let's see . . . It says here her name is- WHOA!"

A loud crash followed as the phone call suddenly ended.

"Hmm," Courtney pouted. "They better not break any of my things, or I swear I'm calling my lawyer!"

Just being lucky enough to find a place on campus was a sign that things were finally going her way. Courtney originally wanted to get a place for herself in the McGill Ghetto, the neighborhood east of the school's campus, but she couldn't find a place she liked in her price range. Granted, in retrospect, her expectations were a bit high, but really, how can you call yourself a respectable apartment complex and not have your own private gym and sauna room?

Thankfully, at the eleventh hour, she was able to snag this spot at the residence halls, or else she would've been homeless. There was a cancellation or something, she didn't know the details, but their loss was her gain! Of course, that meant she was stuck with a roommate for the year, but hey, after four seasons of Total Drama, sharing a room with just one girl would be a piece of cake, and that was the best part of it all, really; being able to say goodbye to all of that Total Drama nonsense. With each step towards her new dorm room, she felt the weight of that wretched show finally lifting.

"Goodbye Chris McLean, you egotistical sadist!" She thought and she ascended the staircase.

"Goodbye Duncan, you two-timing son of a bitch!" She beamed as she glided down the hallway.

"and finally, goodbye forever, you two-faced, vindictive harpy . . .

"GWEN!"

Courtney practically screamed as she entered the cramped, symmetrical two person dorm room.

"Courtney?!" The green-haired goth froze, her already pale face practically white with shock. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is my . . . Oh God!"

"No!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

_You're my new roommate?!_

 


	2. You're my new roommate?! (Gwen)

It was already pretty late in the afternoon as Gwen unpacked the last of her things from the brown cardboard boxes that littered her half of the room.

"Whoo!" She exhaled, wiping the sweat from her brow as she admired her handiwork; her various books, DVDs, and other personal effects strewn around haphazardly, posters tacked to the walls at odd angles, a closet filled with clothes; colors ranging from black, to darker black, to even darker- look, this chick really loves to wear black, okay! All and all, it was the type of room that would make a neat-freak overachiever completely lose their mind.

"Perfect." Gwen smiled as she reached into the last box of junk sprawled on the floor and placed its contents on the desk. There was her diary; a thick, bounded black leather tome, double-locked after an . . . unpleasant incident a few years back, her heavily annotated copy of Charlotte Brontë's Jane Eyre (It was her favorite book, because of course it was!), and finally, buried deep at the bottom . . .

"Oh, I forgot I had this." Gwen said quietly to herself.

At the bottom of the box, wrapped in brown packing paper and slightly worn, was an old photo book. Gwen had started keeping it after she made friends with Geoff back during Total Drama Island. The old album was filled with all of her experiences on that ridiculous show, and the others since then, both the good times and the many, many bad ones. Still, it was nice to have around, if only to remind herself of how far she had come. As she thumbed through its pages, old memories came flooding back to her mind; pictures of her and Trent, well before their breakup, one of Owen trying, and succeeding, to down a 6ft hoagie all by himself, one of Duncan, that jackass!

_Why did I ever waste my time on him?_

There was one of Leshawna, of Lindsey and Beth, of . . .

Gwen paused and stared at the last photo in the book. She remembered it as clear as the day it was taken, and for a moment, her heart sank as she saw those two smiling faces, so carefree and filled with hope, arms wrapped around one another in a casual embrace, completely unaware that their worlds were about to come crashing down.

Inside the worn-out old photo album was a picture of her and Courtney, together again and happy after months of being at each other's throats.

Gwen had always regretted stealing Duncan away from Courtney. Even if they were already broken up, she knew what she did was wrong. She betrayed Courtney's trust and felt disgusted that she let her hormones get in the way of their friendship. She wanted nothing more than to go back and fix that awful mistake. So, when she learned that Courtney was going to be on All-Stars, she jumped at the chance to finally make amends.

Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly as planned.

It took weeks of trying; of begging and pleading that brought the goth girl to tears, but finally, Courtney begin to open up to her. Slowly, the two girls began to rebuild their friendship, much to Gwen's relief. Pretty soon, it was like it was back in the old days, before Duncan, before she screwed things up. Things were so clear, for a time. For just a moment, Gwen believed that Courtney was more important than her relationship with Duncan, more important than winning the million dollars, more important than . . . anything.

Of course, that moment didn't last. Just a day after that picture was taken, Mike (or Mal, whatever he wanted to be called!) revealed Courtney's real plans. She was plotting to have Gwen and the others eliminated one by one, manipulating them just so she could get what she really wanted.

In the end, all she ever cared about was the money.

Gwen pulled the photo out of its place in the album and held it up close. Part of her wanted to just tear it up right there and be done with it . . . but she didn't. Maybe she wanted to remind herself of what a fool she was. Maybe she was afraid of letting go, but for reasons not even she fully understood, Gwen took that photo and pinned it to the cork board overlooking her desk.

"If only . . . " Gwen started, but nothing else followed. She honestly didn't know what more she could've done. Was she too hard on Courtney? After all, she was just playing the game like everyone else, right?

 _No,_ Gwen thought quietly to herself, _it wasn't the same._

Gwen would have expected getting back-stabbed by someone like Heather or Alejandro. Hell, even Mike turned out to be a total psychopath towards the end, but not Courtney, not after everything they had been through. She trusted her, opened up to her more than she had opened up to anyone; more than Trent, more than Duncan. She really thought they had something; that they were . . .

"NO! No, not again!" She shouted, jamming her open palm to her forehead, as if to physically beat back the surge of emotion that suddenly flooded her brain.

"Don't do this to yourself, Gwen. Just . . . forget about it." She stared at the photo before turning back towards the boxes littering her floor.

_It's over._

Suddenly, from outside, there was a loud crash. Gwen perked up her head and moved to the door to see what was causing the commotion. Outside, she spotted an older woman sprawled out on the floor, covered in spilled coffee and nursing a bruised shin. Gwen recognized her as one of the floor's dons. Behind her, a young man with a blank expression was hauling a hand truck filled with boxes.

"You idiot!" the coffee stained RA exclaimed, "I told you not to follow so close. Look at this mess!" The young man's only response was a low, muttered "Sorry 'bout that."

Gwen had seen enough. She turned back to the privacy of her dorm room, only to be once again greeted by the noisy pair seconds later.

"Are you Gwen . . . umm . . ." the woman asked, staring at the coffee stained pages attached to her clipboard. "Damn it! There's just a smudge where the last name is!"

"That's all right. Yeah, my name is Gwen. What's up?"

"Got some bad news about your roommate." The sour-faced advisor stated, still trying to clean herself up.

"Oh, well she's not here, yet. Do you want me to-"

"Yeah, she's not coming." The RA continued.

"What! Why not?"

"Got herself kicked out. Rumor is she got caught paying someone to take an exam for her . . . you didn't hear that from me." She concluded, realizing her mistake in spreading such gossip.

Gwen had met her would-have-been roommate only once during an orientation ceremony a couple of weeks back. She was a nice girl, but a bit lazy looking; didn't really seem like the college type. In retrospect, that kind of made sense now.

"Anyway," the RA continued, "someone came and filled her spot last-minute. This is all her crap." She pointed to the man with the hand truck, who, much to the RA's dismay, spilled his cargo onto the floor with a thud, causing one of the boxes to split open, revealing its contents.

"What is wrong with you!?" the RA shouted.

". . . sorry." the hand truck man muttered once again.

"Jeez." She sighed, turning back towards Gwen. "Look, I just called her. Your roommate should be here any minute. Her name is . . . " she paused, looking back at her clipboard, the contents of which was completely illegible.

"Whatever. She'll tell you herself when she gets here."

With that, the disheveled pair exited the room, the floor don berating her associate all the way to the elevators. Gwen turned to look at the mess that had been left in their wake.

"Damn, this chick is not gonna be happy when she sees this!" Gwen smirked, trying to put the spilled items back into their damaged container. There was a bunch of law books ( _Guess I know what her major is_ , Gwen thought.), an old PDA that couldn't possibly still be in use ( _Hmmm, where have I seen one of those before?_ ), and a framed certificate for completing a counselor-in-training program at some camp in-

_Wait A Minute!_

"No!" Gwen said out loud. "It can't be. It just can't! It isn't possible!"

"GWEN!"

Courtney practically screamed as she entered the cramped, symmetrical two person dorm room.

"Courtney?!" The green-haired goth froze, her already pale face practically white with shock. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is my . . . Oh God!"

"No!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

_You're my new roommate?!_

 


	3. You really don't get it, do you!

So, there they were; two young women who never wanted to look at one another again, suddenly face-to-face. After everything they'd been through; years of friendship and betrayal, of making amends and dashing dreams, of hopeful reunions and terrible goodbyes; only one thought raced through their astonished minds.

"Where the hell are the god-damned cameras!?"

In what could only be described as a mad-dash, the coeds went to work tearing their dorm room apart; flipping over mattresses, checking behind desks, under chairs and in closets, searching desperately for signs of camera equipment, listening devices; any shred of evidence to prove this meeting was not purely random, but a calculated ruse for entertainment purposes . . .

. . . in other words, a show.

"Get the hell out here, McLean, you son of a bitch!" Gwen exclaimed as she searched her closet for bugs.

"I swear to God, if that bastard's behind this, I will sue him for everything he's got!" Cortney screamed as she inspected every one of her desk draws, searching for signs of foul play.

"Do you hear me, Chris? I will sue you, and I will own you!"

"What the hell is going on in here!?" came a voice from just beyond the doorway. The two freshmen turned around to find their RA, practically fuming at the scene playing out before her eyes.

"Have you two lost your minds, or are you just tearing your dorm rooms apart for fun?"

"Uhh . . . No, we . . ." Gwen stammered.

"Umm . . . Sorry," Courtney started. "We- we thought-"

"Listen, I've been through enough grief for one day because of both of you," the RA declared. "If I have to come here again, I promise that the two of you won't be here in the morning. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We understand."

"Good," said the floor don as she turned to leave. Awkwardly, Courtney shuffled her way through the mess of boxes and other assorted items they had tossed feverishly to the floor, towards the open hallway door, and closed it, trying desperately to regain her composure before turning back towards Gwen.

"I guess this isn't part of the show," Courtney said, her face flush with a mix of adrenaline and embarrassment.

"I guess not." Gwen replied as she sat on her bed, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at the floor. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Courtney mumbled, still unsure of what had just happened. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither. . . Weren't you supposed to be going to Toronto?"

". . . No." Courtney stated with a hint of frustration that let Gwen know it was best to just drop the subject.

"Gwen, I . . . I want to apologize for how I-"

"Just . . . Stop, okay. I don't want to hear it right now."

"But, I-"

"Listen, Courtney," yelled Gwen. "I tried everything I could to regain your friendship, to show you how sorry I was. Clearly, I must not have tried hard enough, because you had no problem stabbing me in the back."

"Me stab you in the back; are you kidding me?" Courtney snapped. "After everything you did to me; stealing my boyfriend, humiliating me on live television, having me kicked off the show without a second thought, and you're mad because of a stupid little chart? What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"It's more than just the damn chart, Courtney!" Gwen fired back. "I trusted you. I really believed that we were . . . were . . . you know . . ." she stammered.

". . . friends . . . or whatever."

"We were. We are!" Courtney yelled.

"Then why, Courtney!" Gwen shrieked, her voice becoming horse with rage. "Why did you betray me like that!"

"I . . . I don't . . ." Courtney stalled. Gwen readied herself for a smart-ass remark.

Instead, Courtney just stood there with a look of confusion on her face.

". . . I don't understand."

"What?"

"Gwen, we were in a winner-take-all competition for a million dollars," Courtney stated the fact. "I thought . . . I thought no matter which one of us won, we'd still be friends afterwards. I mean, God-damn, Gwen, we were on that stupid show for four seasons! Hell, you broke up with Trent for trying to help you win that one time. I just thought . . ." Courtney paused, unsure of what she wanted to say next.

"I mean . . . it was all part of the game, right?"

It was as if a dam had broken. Somewhere, deep inside, Gwen snapped. Tears began rolling hot down her face. Within seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh God!" Courtney exclaimed as she watched her new roommate implode. "Wha- what did I say?" She reached out a hand to try to console the young goth, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Gwen screamed as she pushed past the confused Type-A girl.

"You really don't get it, do you!" Gwen spat as she rushed out the door and down the hall; trying desperately to escape the humiliating situation. As the other students in the hall looked to see what had happened, Courtney could only stand in the doorway, confused and embarrassed by her own ignorance.

_No . . . I don't._

 


	4. What the hell is wrong with me?

_What the hell is wrong with me!?_

The words repeated over and over in Gwen's head as she raced down the street; running from the confused roommate who didn't know what she had done wrong, from the crowds of people who stopped to stare at the poor little goth girl with tears in her eyes, from her own stupidity for thinking that Courtney would understand what she was feeling, and from herself; from the truth she refused to acknowledge, even though she knew what she felt was real.

_What the hell is wrong with me!?_

. . .

She had run almost five blocks before she realized, to her surprise, that there was no one chasing her. Courtney hadn't come running after her. The people who stopped to stare simply continued on with their lives, as if they had never seen her in the first place. She was alone. She had escaped . . .

. . . so why was she so miserable?

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

. . .

Gwen exhaled as she tried to catch her breath between sobs. She wanted to run. She wanted to cry or feel angry. She wanted to hate Courtney; to walk back to her dorm room and punch that little brat right in the face. She wanted to be okay again. She wanted to feel normal. She wanted to feel . . . to feel . . . to feel anything except what she was actually feeling.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

. . .

Gwen sat down on a bench overlooking one of the campus' lawns. She was physically and emotionally drained, but her body was tense and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She couldn't stop. She couldn't relax.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Over and over, those words kept repeating. Over and over, she kept trying to understand, to rationalize her feelings, to come to any other conclusion than the one that was staring her square in the face.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Because there must be something wrong with her. Because she didn't run anymore, and she didn't cry. She didn't feel angry, and, no, she didn't hate Courtney, even if she did want to give that brat a good punch in the jaw. She wasn't okay, and she didn't feel normal anymore . . . but she did feel something; something so powerful, it completely overwhelmed her . . .

. . . and she couldn't deny it anymore.

"I'm in love with Courtney." Gwen confessed, her face flush as the tension in her body suddenly lifted.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

. . .

Gwen didn't want this. She never asked for this to happen. She never wanted to have these feelings. It wasn't as if she woke up one morning and suddenly decided she wanted to be . . . to be . . .

. . .

It wasn't fair! Why did Courtney have to come back into her life now, just when she had finally moved on? She had spent so much of her life being an outcast; the creepy goth girl, the reality T.V. star, the back-stabbing boyfriend stealer. She just wanted a quiet, ordinary life with regular, normal friends. For once, couldn't she cast the Total Drama bullshit aside and just be the average girl with the steady boyfriend, the girl working hard towards a college degree, trying to get a good job, so she could have a normal life where no one would judge her on a daily basis because of who she is or what she had done? She didn't want to be different. She didn't want to be famous. All she wanted was to blend into the background . . . and disappear forever.

"Is that so fucking hard!?" Gwen yelled at the vacant lawn.

. . .

So, there she was, a sad little goth sitting on a park bench, ignored by everyone around her and completely alone; totally invisible, just like she wanted. She was exhausted, and her body was racked with guilt over . . . too many things. Yet, in spite of it all, she knew she needed to go back. As completely irrational as it might sound, she needed to walk headlong back into the pit of fire that was her Total Drama life. If she had any chance of being normal, any chance of being okay, she had to face this, face Courtney, head on. Gwen rose to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes, and readied herself for what was to come. She needed to see Courtney again. She needed to talk to her, to try to work this out. She needed to tell her . . . something, she didn't know what. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She didn't know if she could ever tell Courtney how she felt about her. She didn't know what she was going to do, and, God knows, she didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she did know one thing.

_I'm not going to get anywhere sitting around sobbing all day._

 


	5. My lawyers were right. I really am a total bitch.

"It's not my fault!" Courtney exclaimed as she paced the room.

"I mean, come on! All I did was be honest with her. Isn't that what she wanted, honesty? It's not my fault she got her feelings hurt!"

Courtney kicked an empty box across the room as she continued her one-sided argument with her invisible opponent.

"And really, where does she get off! Saying I betrayed her after everything she did to me? All I did was play the game, just like every other person who's ever played it. I mean, it's Total Drama; DRAMA being the key word! We all back-stab a little bit. Even goody-goody Leshawna tricked her entire team out of a spa day that one time. She even trash talked them behind their backs. No one had a problem with that!

". . . Granted, they did vote her off because of it, but whatever! Point is, I don't know why Gwen insists on holding this pointless grudge. I mean, I'm ready to forgive her. I'm being the adult. I'm not acting like some fragile, five-year-old- Ow!"

Courtney stumbled as she tripped over one of the boxes left on the floor.

"And what is with this mess! Can't she throw these things away? They're taking up the whole room. I mean, she already finished unpacking, if you could even call it unpacking. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind! Her stuff is cluttered all over her shelf. She's made a complete mess of the walls. Her closet looks like the dark side of the moon. The only thing on her side that looks even a bit tidy is her damn cork board, and that's because she hasn't done anything to it but put up a stupid-"

Courtney took a good look at the photo pinned to the empty board. She recognized the happy, smiling faces staring back at her. Through the haze of anger that had brewed inside of her, a bright, searing pain shown through, striking her through the chest, digging deep into her very core.

Guilt.

"My lawyers were right. I really am a total bitch." Courtney sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

"No wonder they stopped returning my calls."

Courtney sat on the bed for some time, staring up a the lone photo pinned to the wall. She thought about her time on All-Stars. She thought about Gwen. She thought about how wonderful it was to be friends with her once again; how they bonded in that short time, almost like sisters. She remembered how that sour-faced goth practically beamed with delight as the two of them worked together to win challenges. Courtney couldn't help but smile as she recalled Gwen during their time together; her sparkling eyes, her adorable laugh, her cute button nose . . . those full, pouty lips . . . her smooth, alabaster skin and round, perky-

"Oh God!" Courtney screamed at no one. "What the hell is wrong with me! Focus, Courtney, focus. No more relationships! You are committed to your career, you got it!" She finished delivering the pep-talk to herself.

"That's not to say I'm not . . . curious. It's just that between delinquent Duncan and country-boy Scott, my track record with relationships is total crap!" Courtney rationalized her feelings to the empty boxes.

"And besides, I need to focus on my law degree, become a high-priced lawyer, start my own law firm, and become one of the richest and most powerful women in Canada before I turn 30. I don't have time to waste on trivial things like . . . like . . ."

_Jeez, she's been gone a long time, hasn't she?_

Courtney started to get worried. She looked at her watch. 7:58, it had been over two hours and Gwen hadn't come back. It was getting dark. Did Gwen know her way around, yet?

 _Hell, I don't even know my way around_ , thought Courtney as she paced the dorm.

_Maybe I should go look for her . . ._

_What if she doesn't come back . . ._

_What if she's hurt . . ._

_Maybe I should call the police . . ._

_Dammit, why didn't I chase after her . . ._

_This is all her fault! Why did she have to go nuts like that . . ._

"Oh, who am I kidding!" she shouted. "It's all my fault. I treated my best friend like a pawn, and tried to write it off like it was nothing. I'm just as bad as Heather. Now, Gwen's probably lost in town somewhere, crying her eyes out, and I've been sitting here, whining like a fucking child! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I ruin every relationship I-"

Suddenly, their was a sound at the door, a turn of the knob. Courtney rushed back to her bed, picked up one of her law books from off the floor, and pretended to read as the door slowly creaked open. There was Gwen, safe and sound. In one hand, she had a pizza box from one of the local chains. In the other, she had a six-pack of beer.

"Hey," said Gwen.

"Hey," Courtney replied, discarding the law-book. The two just stood there, allowing the uncomfortable silence to wash over them, until, finally, one of them spoke.

"So, maybe I overreacted a bit," said Gwen. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

"No, I should have been more considerate of your feelings." Courtney countered. "I shouldn't have treated our friendship like a game. It means so much more to me than that."

Courtney rose to her feet and walked towards the girl in the doorway. "The truth is, working together with you during All-Stars was the only time during that whole ridiculous series where I actually had fun, where I actually enjoyed myself, where I felt safe because . . . because I knew you had my back."

"Do . . . Do you really mean that?" Gwen asked as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I do." Courtney smiled as her heart began beating a little faster.

"Well . . . Okay then." Gwen said with a giggle.

"Okay." Courtney giggled back.

"So . . . friends?"

"Friends."

"Great." Gwen smiled that adorable smile that Courtney remembered so fondly. "Well, we still have some work to do. I'll help you finish unpacking if you help me wolf down this pizza?"

"Deal!" Courtney laughed. She was so cute when she laughed.

_All right! Let's get started, roomie!_

 


	6. . . . Shit

It took most of the evening, but the two roommates managed to put away most of Courtney's things, as well as one large cheese pizza. Courtney even helped Gwen organize her side of the room . . . not that Gwen ever asked for her help, but she didn't want to start fight so soon after making up.

 _I can just move everything back later,_ Gwen thought as Courtney finished alphabetizing the goth girl's CD collection.

"Whoo!" Courtney exhaled as she wiped the sweat from her brow, her cheeks flushed from hours of hard work mixed with three bottles of Labatt.

"See, isn't this much better now that everything is organized?"

"Yeah, Courtney; sooo much better. How could I have been so foolish?" Gwen said sarcastically. "God forbid I leave my stuff out where I could actually find it, instead of having it meticulously organized on a shelf I'll barely use."

"Laugh all you want, but the whole point of this is to make it easier to find something you're looking for, instead of searching for an hour because you just 'left it out where you could find it.'" said Courtney, her fingers making little air quotes as she stumbled about, the alcohol clearly going to her head.

Still, it didn't stop the young coed from tossing back another cold one.

"Are we even allowed to have alcohol in the dorms?" Courtney asked as she stared into her bottle. "I don't want to get tossed out here on the first night. That RA's already gunning for us."

"It's a little too late to start asking about that, isn't it?" Gwen chuckled as she pointed to the pile of empties which littered the floor. "Besides, we're both over 18. That's legal in the province."

Normally, Courtney would have more to say on the matter, but with the delightful taste of the alcohol buzzing in her brain, who was she to complain?

"Hmm," Courtney shrugged as she finished off the last bottle before laying back onto her bed. "Seriously though, I remember you being a lot more tidy back during the show." She tossed the bottle aside and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"I think you picked up some bad habits from Duncan."

Gwen's body tensed. Her muscles tightened. The last thing she wanted to talk about was that insensitive prick.

Gwen sighed. "Oh, that asshole? I haven't seen him since he got arrested," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" Courtney laughed. "Whatever happened with that? Did they throw the book at him? Did he end up as some big prison guy's wife?"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Duncan in a wedding dress and make-up. "Unfortunately not. Last I heard, he worked out some kind of deal with the show. They'll probably make him do another season, or maybe have him work as one of the interns."

"Interning on Total Drama? I'd rather go to jail." Courtney laughed at her own bad joke as an uncomfortable silence took hold.

". . . So, you haven't talked to him since then? No phone calls? Nothing?"

"No, Courtney, I haven't spoken to Duncan. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just curious." Courtney stumbled to her feet. "It's just that you two were together for so long. Ever since . . ." Courtney trailed off.

"Ever since when?" Gwen asked. "Since you two broke up?"

"You mean since you stole him from me!"

"I did not steal him from you, Courtney! You were broken up!"

"We broke up because you got your filthy meat hooks in him!"

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation, again! Can't you just drop it? I'm not even interested in Duncan, anymore. Hell, I'm not even interested in . . ."

_. . . in men._

"So you just tossed him away when you were done? Nice!" The buzzed Type-A accused. "What's to stop you from stealing the next guy I just happen to like?"

"I can't believe you!" Gwen shouted. "Why are you acting like such a bitch!?" The goth girl grabbed Courtney by the collar. "What more do I have to do to prove that I'm over him?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Courtney shoved Gwen away.

Gwen had had enough. She shoved Courtney back hard, pinning her against the wall.

 _Punch her!_ Gwen thought. _Punch her right in her smug face!_

Courtney struggled to break free as Gwen held her writhing body in place. Adrenaline coursed through the goth's veins as the two girls pressed against one another, their faces only inches apart.

_Just punch her in the jaw! Slap her! Do something!_

Gwen looked into Courtney's eyes, at her blushing cheeks, at her soft, pink lips. She listened to her soft moans as she struggled to break free. She could smell Courtney's scent in the air. It was sweet, addictive . . .

She wanted more.

 _Walk away! Just walk away!_ The rational part of her brain screamed as her body inched closer. _Walk through the door and out of the room. For the love of God, whatever you do, don't-_

And with that, Gwen grabbed Courtney and pulled her into a deep kiss.

_. . . Shit._

 


	7. I like to be the one in control.

Gwen's mind raced as her lips pressed hard against Courtney's, her hands wrapped around the Type-A's head, pulling her close. Every inch of Gwen's body tingled with excitement as a rush of endorphins flowed through her. An intense pleasure overwhelmed her mind as she stood there, locked in a tight embrace with the young overachiever. She had done it. She had crossed a line she knew should never be crossed. She had finally, and at long last, expressed her feelings for Courtney, and now, through that sea of endorphins, a single, overpowering thought rushed to the forefront of her mind.

_Oh God! What have I done!_

A rush of panic swept through Gwen as the young goth pulled herself from the sweet embrace, backing away as Courtney tried to regain her composure; her cheeks flushed with excitement, her hair a mess due to Gwen's fondling, her mind filled with confusion, as well as something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on . . .

_. . . excitement?_

"I . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry." Gwen finally spoke, her own pale skin red with embarrassment as she tried to flee.

"Wait! Gwen, stop!" Courtney yelled, grabbing her roommate by the wrists.

"I . . . I should go."

"Go where, Gwen? You live here."

"Please, just let go of me."

"Just calm down, Gwen."

"I said let go!" Gwen screamed, pulling her hands free as she reached for the door.

"No!" Courtney yelled, wrapping her arms around the goth girl's waist and pulling her back. The two girls struggled for dominance, Gwen's arms flailing as she tried to break free while Courtney stumbled trying to contain the goth girl's outburst. With a thud, the two landed on Courtney's bed as the Type-A girl rolled Gwen over and sat on top of her waist.

"Will you just relax, already!" Courtney yelled, grabbing Gwen's wrists, pinning her to the mattress.

"You know, for a goth, you're pretty high strung!"

"Leave me alone!" Gwen shouted. "Isn't it bad enough I just humiliated myself? Can't you just let me leave with a little dignity? I'm sorry for what I just did, okay! Can't we just pretend it never-"

It was then that Courtney bent down and kissed the panic stricken goth softly on the lips.

Gwen's eyes rolled back with pleasure as Courtney slid her eager tongue into the goth girl's mouth, effectively shutting her up. Gwen stared in astonishment as Courtney broke the kiss, slowly rising back into a seated position.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now. Have you calmed down?" Courtney asked. "Do you promise not to try and attack me?"

Gwen tried to speak, but the words would not come. She could only nod her head softly in agreement.

"Good." Courtney let go of Gwen's arms. The goth girl just laid there, too shocked and confused to put up any resistance. Slowly, she began to speak.

"You mean . . . you . . . you feel the same way that I-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way?" Courtney asked. "I want to know."

Gwen paused. She never thought she would be doing this, let alone while being pinned to a mattress.

"Since All-Stars." She finally confessed. "At first it was . . . Hell, I didn't know what it was! It just felt so . . . right! For the first time, everything just seemed to make sense, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Courtney cracked a small smile which quickly faded. "So, when you found out about the chart . . . It wasn't just that I tried to trick you, was it?"

". . . No." Gwen cried. "No, it was more than that."

Gwen stared deeply into Courtney's eyes. "I trusted you. I thought that the two of us . . . I thought 'we' meant more than just that stupid show or its money, because . . . "

Gwen paused, unable to speak the words. She could only lay there, looking up at Courtney, waiting for a response.

"I didn't feel the same way . . . not at first," said Courtney. "It wasn't until I got back home that I . . . that I started to miss you." Courtney straightened herself up as she pushed her hair back behind her right ear. In the dim glow of the dorm room lighting, Gwen couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she looked.

"Even then, I didn't understand what I was feeling, but I know that what we had back then . . . It was special; different from anything else I'd felt before . . .

". . . and I ruined it."

Courtney began to tear up. Even while crying, she was still gorgeous.

"I didn't even know what we had, but I knew I ruined it, and I felt awful." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I tried to forget. I tried to pretend it never happened. I tried to move on, but fate just had to bring you back into my life."

Courtney looked down at Gwen, still pinned to the bed.

"It wasn't until you ran out earlier that I started to put the pieces together. I started to ask myself what those feelings were, and why you mean so much to me, and now, here you are."

Courtney paused, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"I'm going to ask you one more question. So, please, be honest with me." Courtney stopped to regain her composure. She looked into Gwen's eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Do you love me?"asked Courtney. "Do you love me, Gwen?

. . .

". . . Yes," Gwen whispered. "I love you, Courtney."

. . .

The Type-A girl flashed a devilish grin. "Good . . . because I love you, too."

Courtney bent down and pressed her lips to Gwen's. The goth girl wrapped her arms around her new lover, bringing her in closer. The two girls' tongues danced around each other's as their hands probed every inch of their bodies. Finally, Courtney sat back up as the two girls gasped for air.

"Okay?" Courtney smiled.

"Okay." Gwen laughed.

The two girls giggled with joy over their new found relationship.

"Okay. So, can you get off of me now?" Gwen asked as she tried to lift herself off the bed, only to be forced back down by Courtney's hands.

"Hmm . . . No."

"No? What do you mean, no?" Gwen asked.

"I mean 'No'," Courtney repeated, her fingers tracing the curves of Gwen's body.

"Wa-Wait . . . What are you doing?" The nervous goth asked.

"Courtney chuckled. "Did you know I was once in a band called The A-Type Psychotic Crazies?"

"Yeah . . . So?"

"So . . ." Courtney said as she tore open Gwen's blouse, revealing the purple and black bra underneath.

_So, I like to be the one in control._

 


	8. Trust me.

_This is so naughty_ , Courtney thought, slowly fondling Gwen's perky breasts as the goth girl arched her back in pleasure, moaning slightly as her body writhed with lustful desires.

"Courtney . . . Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Shhh," Courtney whispered, placing her index finger over Gwen's lips before bending down to deliver a series of light kisses.

"I'm going to take good care of you. Just lay back and enjoy it."

Any attempt to resist was quickly thwarted as Courtney began to nuzzle at the nape of Gwen's neck, leaving a trail of kisses that were sure to leave marks. In fact, Courtney was counting on it.

She wanted to mark Gwen as her property.

Courtney had always been the dominant type. She was known by both friend and foe alike as the kind of person who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, whether it be straight A's, the class presidency or her law degree, but when it came to relationships, she was especially demanding. She had spent months turning Duncan into her personal whipping boy before Gwen stole him away. Now, Gwen was here, pinned to the bed, at her mercy, and she was not going to let her off easy.

"You're all mine." Courtney smiled as she continued trailing kisses down the goth girl's chest.

"By the time I'm through, no one else will ever be able to satisfy you again."

Courtney held her prey in place with one hand as she carefully reached around to unhook the clasps of her bra. With a flick of the wrist, the garment was tossed to the floor, and Gwen's firm, supple body was suddenly on display to Courtney's hungry eyes. Gwen tried in vain to cover herself, only to have her hands brushed aside by her dominant captor.

"No, no, no," Courtney grinned. "There's no need for that.

"Trust me."

Courtney lowered her face towards Gwen's naked breast and began to blow softly on her exposed nipples. The sudden rush of cool air caused Gwen's body to become erect with desire. Courtney smiled with almost fiendish enthusiasm as she slowly began to suck on the bare breast. The goth girl gasped in pleasure, her eyes rolling back as Courtney played with the other, uncovered breast.

"Oh God!" Gwen moaned. "Please, Courtney . . . Don't Stop!"

"Don't worry . . . I won't."

Gwen's body writhed with unbridled ecstasy as Courtney manipulated the gothic beauty. Her mind raced as a rush of endorphins flooded her body. Any hope of rational thought was lost as Gwen gave into this feeling, allowing it to envelop her in ways she did not think possible. This was truly the most intense pleasure the young woman had ever felt.

That is, until Courtney's hands drifted down Gwen's skirt and between her legs.

"Oh!" Gwen's eyes went wide with a mixture of joy and panic as the Type-A girl began to remove the last few articles of clothing she still had left.

She was afraid of what was to come, but she didn't dare to stop it.

Suddenly, the goth girl felt a pressure being lifted as Courtney rose off of her waist and slid down, lower on the bed, until her face was along side Gwen's-

"Mmm . . ." Courtney purred as she moistened her lips.

"My, my, don't you look delicious."

Courtney began to lick, her tongue darting in and out, exploring every crease, every fold. Gwen tried desperately to remain quiet, trying her hardest not to scream, out of fear of alerting her neighbors, but soon, Courtney's efforts overwhelmed the goth girl's senses, as Gwen found herself losing all control.

"Oh God. Oh God! OH GOD!" Gwen repeated over and over, lost in a haze of hormonal lust and temptation.

"Courtney . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . "

"Do it. Cum for me. Cum for me now, Gwen!" Courtney demanded as she continued the assault on her womanhood. Gwen's legs shivered; her face went slack as her mind exploded with an Earth-shattering orgasm. The young goth's body bucked up and down on the bed as Courtney continued to manipulate her sex, drawing out every last second of orgasmic bliss.

"Ohh . . . FUCK!" Gwen screamed before collapsing in a heap on the bed, gasping for breath, but thoroughly satisfied.

As Gwen basked in a euphoric afterglow, Courtney crawled up and wrapped her arms around her naked lover. The two girls laid on the bed as Gwen slowly regained her composure.

"That was . . . amazing!" Gwen finally spoke.

"I'm glad you liked it." Courtney smiled, her fingers tracing Gwen's nude form. "I wasn't too . . . aggressive, was I?"

"You were perfect." Gwen purred as she replayed the events in her head.

"Besides, now I know what to do when I'm in charge."

Courtney scoffed. "When you're in charge? What do you mean-"

Suddenly, Gwen shot up off the bed. Without warning, the goth girl wrapped herself around Courtney and pinned her to the mattress. Their roles now reversed, Gwen smiled as she looked down at her captive.

_I mean, I'm in charge, now._

 


	9. Let's just call it a draw!

"Get off of me!"

Courtney struggled as Gwen held the high strung teen at bay, pulling her sweater up over her head before tearing open her blouse, revealing a pink, flowery bra underneath.

"Wow!" Gwen exclaimed. "I would not expect someone like you to be wearing that. Let's see if the panties match, shall we?"

"Don't you dare!" Courtney snapped, kicking in vain as Gwen pulled off her slacks, revealing, indeed, a matching pair of flowery, pink panties.

"Oh, they do!" Gwen squealed. "Now, don't you look like a pretty little princess."

"I bet you think this is real funny, don't you!" Courtney yelled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh no, I'm being completely serious." Gwen smiled softly. "You look amazing."

Gwen bent down and lovingly kissed her dark-skinned prisoner, whose body began to quiver due to the goth girl's gentle caress.

"Now, take your own advice, and just relax. I'm going to take good care of you."

Gwen reached down and undid the front clasp of Courtney's bra, pulling away the undergarment to reveal Courtney's soft, pillowy breasts.

"Mmm . . . Finally," Gwen moaned, bending down to suckle at Courtney's hardening nipples, eliciting a soft moan from the Type-A girl. "Courtney, you have no idea how badly I've needed this. I think . . . I think, deep down, I've loved you for a long time now."

Gwen kissed her lover, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths as the goth girl's hands explored every inch of the young woman's supple body.

"Oh, Gwen! I've loved you for a long time, too." Courtney exhaled as her lover fondled her breasts; the goth girl's fingers tracing the contours of Courtney's body, bending and twisting like leaves in the wind, and evoking tiny gasps of excitement from Courtney's soft, full lips.

"Your touch . . . it's electric!" Courtney moaned as Gwen's hands delved deeper, past Courtney's waist. The goth's fingers hooked the elastic of her little princess' flowery panties, pulling them down, past her knees, revealing the petals underneath.

"Courtney, I . . . I . . . Oh, baby!"

With that, any semblance of rationality was lost as Gwen dove in. Like a mad woman possessed, the goth girl's tongue explored every inch of her dark-skinned lover's quivering sex. Courtney, for her part, was enthralled in toe-curling euphoria the likes of which she had never felt before. Her body practically melted into the mattress, enveloped in cascading waves of pleasure which penetrated the very core of her being.

"Oh, my God! Gwen . . . Gwen, it's . . . It's too much!" Courtney gasped, her body shaking. "I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . Ahhh!"

Courtney screamed. Her body convulsed. Her eyes rolled back as she gave into the euphoria, letting it carry her from one orgasm to another, until her overstimulated body collapsed into a sweat-glistened heap upon the bed.

. . .

"Is . . . Is it just me . . . or is the room . . . spinning?" Courtney finally spoke after several exhausted minutes of silence.

"I thought the world always revolved around you, princess." Gwen smirked as she cuddled up next to her lover.

"Very funny, spooky girl." Courtney scoffed as she wrapped her arms around the pale-skinned beauty.

"Hmm . . . Are you just holding on to me to keep the room from spinning?" Gwen asked.

"Nooo," Courtney responded. "Well, yes, but also, I needed to be close enough to you to do . . . THIS!"

Suddenly, Courtney forced her hands down between Gwen's legs. "I still have to pay you back for the stunt you just pulled!"

Not to be undone, Gwen's hands also dove down between Courtney's thighs; both girls now stimulating each other's already over-sensitive vulva.

"Why don't you just give up and . . . Oh yeah! . . . admit I'm the one in charge?" said Gwen.

"Not a chance, spooky girl. I'm the- Oh God!- I'm the one running this show!"

"Not for long . . . Oh, right there! . . . YES!"

The two rivals/lovers battled back and forth for dominance; fingers probing each other as lips and tongues caressed every available inch of their nubile young bodies.

"Just accept that I'm in- OH SHIT!"

"Never, I'm the one whose . . . FUCK!"

Refusing to quit, the two beauties forced each other into a ground-shaking double orgasm. Unable to stop themselves, they could only hold on to one another for support as they rode wave after wave of pleasure to their eventual climax.

Exhausted, the two girls collapsed for one final time onto the bed, staring at one another's heaving bodies as they both passed out.

_Let's just call it a draw!_

 


	10. I always get what I want

Courtney woke in a daze several hours later, just as the morning sun began to creep its way through the window, slowly illuminating the room in a soft glow.

"Where . . . Where am I," the young woman wondered. "And . . . why am I-"

Courtney looked down and realized, much to her shock, that she was completely nude. A rush of fear and anxiety took over as the Type-A girl popped up from under her covers, searching desperately for an answer to her confusing situation, when, right beside her, underneath the heavy comforter, she heard the tiniest of cooing noises. Courtney threw open the covers to find Gwen laying right next to her, completely naked, sleeping as soundly as a newborn kitten, and looking just as adorable.

All at once, memories of the previous night's events flashed through Courtney's mind, and a devilish smile appeared upon her lips.

"I . . . I can't believe it," Courtney whispered, staring at the alluring sight before her eyes. Slowly, Gwen began to stir, curling herself up into a ball; the comforter that had kept her warm throughout the night now tossed aside due to Courtney's earlier outburst. Courtney laid back down on the bed, and, trying her best not to disturb her guest, draped the heavy blanket back over the goth girl's sleeping body. Gwen's body relaxed, the tension in her shoulders lifted, and she once again drifted back to sleep.

"She looks so . . . fragile," Courtney remarked to herself as she began stroking Gwen's hair. "Almost like a figurine."

It was an apt analogy considering the goth girl's pale complexion, which seemed to shine like porcelain in the breaking dawn. Simply put, she looked too perfect to be real. It was as if she was like a doll; beautiful, innocent . . .

. . . and she belonged to her.

"Mmm . . . " Gwen moaned as she slowly opened her eyelids, revealing a dazzling pair of raven-colored eyes. Through a haze of exhaustion and confusion, the green-haired beauty focused her gaze on the exquisite sight before her; a mocha-skinned goddess whose brown hair draped so eloquently along her adorable face.

"Good morning," Courtney smiled as she fawned over her lover. "How did you sleep?"

"Courtney? What are you- Oh!" Gwen gasp as she recalled their night of passion. "Oh my God! That really happened, didn't it?"

"You bet it did!" Courtney chuckled. "You . . . You don't regret it, do you?"

"Not at all," Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around Courtney's sexy frame. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Courtney laughed. "You were pretty great yourself."

The two young women laid there, in each other's arms, for quite some time, both amazed by how quickly their lives had changed. In just a single day, the once bitter enemies not only restored their friendship, but declared their love for one another, not to mention the night of mind-blowing, toe-curling, earth-shattering sex. It felt too good to be true, and honestly, even now, they didn't fully believe it was.

"Courtney," Gwen turned to face her lover. "Last night was, without a doubt, the single greatest night of my life. I can honestly say I've never known pleasure like that before, and I really don't think I will ever experience anything like it again. I swear, I will treasure the memories of that night until the day I die, but . . . "

Gwen paused and turned away. ". . . but if, for any reason, you don't feel the same way that I do. If you feel that maybe we're moving too fast, or that you are not ready to commit to . . . commit to us, then please, let me know now. I won't be angry. I just need to know now before . . .

. . . before it's too late."

Courtney sat up and looked into her roommate's eyes. "Oh, Gwen . . . My dear Gwendolyn, forgive me for saying this, but you're a total idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you get away that easy!" Courtney said, her hands tracing the curves of Gwen's slender body. "Don't you remember what I said to you last night? You are mine, Gwen. I own you. You belong to me, and I am never going to let you go."

Courtney placed her hands under Gwen's chin, lifting her head to her waiting lips.

"You are stuck with me forever, Gwen. That is, unless you want out. Please, let me know now," she laughed. "I won't be angry."

Courtney's touch was electric, and Gwen could see the fire in her eyes. She knew, once and for all, that she was sincere. Without any hesitation, Gwen kissed her lover passionately on the lips. Everything was suddenly so clear. From now on, the two of them would spend the rest of their lives together.

"I love you, Courtney."

"I love you, too, Gwen."

The two laid back in each other's arms as the morning sun warmed the room.

. . .

"Oh, by the way, you have to move out."

"WHAT!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Gwen," said Courtney, "but I need to focus on my law degree, and I can't do that with your hot little ass distracting me every second of the day, can I?"

"You're . . . You're kidding, right?"

"Well . . ." Courtney teased, pulling away the covers, revealing her naked body. "Maybe you could convince me to let you stay . . . somehow."

The Type-A girl spread her legs, beckoning Gwen to come closer. Gwen, in turn, gave her partner a wicked smile

"Hmm . . . Maybe I can."

With that, Gwen disappeared between Courtney's legs. With a morning of passionate love-making guaranteed to leave the two girls both exhausted and satisfied, Courtney had one final, humorous thought.

"You know that Stones song, the one that goes 'You can't always get what you want'?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, it's a load of crap."

_I always get what I want_

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

Hey, folks. This is Rotten Pines. I'd like to thank all of my fans who read and enjoyed my first Total Drama fanfiction. If you enjoyed this story, please check out my page for my other fanfiction, _Pacifica's Sleepover_ , based on the Gravity Falls franchise. It is also rated M for Mature. You have been warned!

Thank you again, and I will be sure to return with a new story . . . as soon as I think of it.

 

Bye~Ni!

 


	11. New Story!

Hey guys, it's Rotten Pines. I just wanted you to know that I've begun a sequel to my Total Drama fanfiction, Courtney and Gwen: Total Drama University. It's called Courtney, Gwen & Heather: Total Drama Blackmail.

Set four months after the events of Courtney and Gwen: Total Drama University, the two lovers have managed to create a wonderful life for each other, but when an old enemy becomes aware of their relationship and tries to blackmail them, they have no choice but to fight fire with fire, and the results are very, VERY NSFW. You have been warned!

(Contains Courtney X Gwen, Courtney X Gwen X Heather and a LOT of bondage. NSFW. You have been warned!)

If you haven't yet, subscribe to the new series, and to my author's page. Leave a comment on the new story, and let me know what you think.

Bye~Ni!


End file.
